Sayonara & Arigatou
by lydiasyafira
Summary: 15 tahun, telah terlewati/Menyisakan puluhan kesedihan.Ratusan kebahagiaan. Dan yang pasti, ribuan kenangan.Yang tak mungkin dapat terlupakan/fic dedicated for Anime Naruto/ DLDR/Wanna read?


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
Story © Lydiasyafira

Warn : atiati baper :)  
.

.

.

.

.

~Happy Reading~

Semua kru tampak berkumpul. Baik figuran maupun pemain utama. Artis maupun kameramen.

Helaan nafas lega. Senyum lebar yang mengembang di bibir. Rasa bahagia yang membuncah memenuhi rongga dada. Keringat yang bercucuran. Liquid bening yang terus menetes.

Mewarnai atmosfer di siang yang cerah ini.

Semuanya berkumpul di satu titik. Membentuk lingkaran yang amat besar. Bersama-sama menjulurkan tangan mereka ke pusat lingkaran.

Hari ini.

Di tempat ini.

Detik ini—

"SELESAI…!"

Semuanya selesai.

15 tahun, telah terlewati.

Menyisakan puluhan kesedihan. Ratusan kebahagiaan. Dan yang pasti, ribuan kenangan. Yang tak mungkin dapat terlupakan.

Senyum lebar Naruto, tatapan dingin Sasuke, sikap lembut Sakura, kemisteriusan wajah Shino, sifat pemalu Hinata, ucapan kasar Kiba, hobi makan Chouji, kecerdasan Shikamaru, keanggunan Ino, semangat Lee, kelincahan Tenten… Dan bahkan.

Sifat tsundere Neji.

Namun kini, itu semua tinggal kenangan.

Tak ada lagi script.

Tak ada lagi kontrak.

Tak ada lagi naskah.

Tak ada lagi alur cerita.

Tak ada lagi tuntutan.

Cerita panjang telah berakhir. Setelah ini, semuanya akan menghilang satu per satu. Melanjutkan cerita mereka masing-masing.  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
"Ck! Kau terlambat!"

Seorang pria berambut seperti nanas, tampak menggerutu pada seseorang.

"Gomen gomen, aku terjebak macet di persimpangan tadi."  
Atensi semua pasang mata beralih pada sosok yang selama 3 tahun ini tak mereka lihat.

"Hei! Neji! Aku rindu padamu, bodoh!" pekik heboh pria setengah baya bersurai bob itu.

"Hahaha, aku juga rindu padamu, Lee." Neji hanya tertawa menanggapi kawan lamanya.

"Kupikir kau sudah melupakan kami sejak kau memutuskan untuk mempercepat kontrakmu di film ini, Neji."

Iris lavender itu melirik ke arah wanita yang terlihat lebih dewasa dari kali terakhir ia melihatnya.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku melupakannya kalau wajah Naruto selalu muncul di channel TVku setiap minggunya." Neji memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Wow, tak kusangka film ini juga tayang di Prancis." Kedua manik coklat itu membola. Terkejut

"Yah, dan kalau boleh kutambahkan, aku benci dubber disana." Ucapan Neji disambut kekehan yang keluar dari bibir kawan-kawannya. Perlahan Neji mendekat kearah gadis dihadapannya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, hm?"

Neji memeluk Tenten sekilas. Tenten sempat tercengang, sebelum akhirnya membalas pelukan pria yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, jenius" Tenten menjawab dengan senyum simpul di bibir ranumnya, "Ngomong-ngomong, kudengar kau lulus dengan predikat cum laude di Universitas Sorbonne, Prancis?"

"Sungguh?! Wah kau hebat sekali, Neji!" seru Kiba.

"Hei, aku pasti menangis jika meninggalkan kalian—film ini—demi hal yang sia-sia."

"Benar-benar Neji sekali," Shino menaikan sedikit frame kacamatanya.

"Bicara soal menangis," Naruto mengerling jahil pada Tenten, "Tenten adalah satu-satunya yang menangis 'betulan' saat episode 'Terbunuhnya Neji oleh Madara', lho!"

Semburat merah segera menyebar ke seluruh permukaan wajah Tenten.

"Naruto!"

"Menangis? Kenapa?" Neji menatap Tenten dengan pandangan heran, "Aku kan tidak mati betulan."

"Hahaha, itu karena kreator menulis ulang script. Keputusanmu yang mendadak untuk mempercepat kontrak, berdampak pada apa yang seharusnya sudah dijadwalkan untuk Tenten." Terang Shikamaru.

"Ya, mungkin seharusnya dia di film itu sudah menikah denganmu dan menjadi seorang Hyuuga? Serta hidup bahagia seperti Hinata, Sakura, Ino, dan Temari yang akhirnya menikahi orang yang mereka sukai?" Lanjut Naruto.

"Naruto, tidak bisakah kau sedikit menggunakan kiasan. Kau membuatnya terdengar seperti aku benar-benar menyukai Shikamaru." Ujar Temari.

"Eh.. ah, Gomen—"

"Hee.. Jadi begitu. Padahal aku berniat melamarmu setelah acara ini berakhir."

Ucapan Shikamaru disambut sorakan dan tepuk tangan yang begitu heboh dari teman-temannya. Sedangkan Temari sendiri kelabakan, ia hanya membuka dan menutup mulutnya tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. ' _Nanas sialan, dasar menyebalkan!'_ batin gadis bersurai pirang itu.

"Eh? Begitukah? Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan supaya kau memaafkanku, Tenten?" ucap Neji penuh rasa bersalah.

"Uh… tolong hentikan itu.." Tenten memalingkan wajahnya lengkap dengan semburat merah di pipinya, ' _Aku tak pernah terbiasa dengan sifat asli Neji yang selembut ini, akan lebih baik kalau ia berakting seperti perannya di film._ ' Batinnya.

"Ya sudah, apalagi? Lamar saja dia, bukankah dia juga ingin menjadi seorang Hyuuga?" ucap Chouji polos.

"A-a-a-a-apa?! S-s-s-siapa yang mengatakan i-tu?! t-ttentu saja tidak! Neji jangan percaya pada—"

Ucapan Tenten terhenti saat sebuah kotak beludru merah terulur dihadapannya. Disana terpampang jelas sebuah cincin manis bermahkotakan berlian putih.

"Kau keberatan jika aku melamarmu?"

"Tidak!" ucap Tenten spontan,"—Em-m-mmaksudku! Tidak! Ano… err..ett-etto, a-aku..aku…" Tenten menghentikan ucapannya, berusaha mengontrol dulu degup jantungnya yang menggila, sebelum ia mengucapkan sesuatu yang sangat lirih.

"Aku mau.."

Sorakan kembali terdengar, bahkan kini lebih heboh dari sebelumnya. Sementara dua orang pelaku itu kini terdiam seribu bahasa. Namun, terlihat semburat kemerahan yang menghiasi pipi mereka.

"Santai saja, bukankah diantara kita juga ada yang menikah betulan? Ya, 'kan, Sakura? Sasuke?" Ino mengerling pada dua orang yang sejak tadi terabaikan.

"Oh Wow! Bahkan sudah bertunangan lho, Guys." Tambah Ino. Semuanya langsung terfokus pada dua benda yang melingkari jari manis Sasuke dan Sakura. Cincin yang sama.

"I-Ino baka!" geram Sakura, Iris emeraldnya kemudian menangkap kerlingan-kerlingan jahil teman-temannya, "K-kenapa? Apa ada yang salah, huh?! B-bukankah itu wajar kalau kami benar-benar saling menyuka—Ah! Intinya itu wajar! Kami kan sudah mengenal sejak kecil! L-lagipula bukan cuma kami kok yang menikah betulan." Sakura menjawab dengan terbata-bata.

"Eh? Lalu siapa?" Tanya Chouji.

"Tanyakan saja pada 'hokage-sama' kalian." Sindir Sasuke pada seseorang.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

"NARUTO! KEMARI KAU!"

Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji, Lee, dan yang lain langsung meghambur ke Naruto. Mereka menahan tangan dan kaki pria bersurai pirang itu. Mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi dan membawanya tepat ke dekat kolam ikan disana.

"Hei! Kenapa hanya aku saja?! Sasuke juga! Hei! Dengarkan aku! Sasuke juga harus ikut dihuk—"

BYUURR!

Suara tawa mengudara saat itu juga. Suasana kekeluargaan mewarnai hiruk pikuk acara penutupan film serial ini. Semuanya bahagia, mereka semua bahagia.

Diantara para pemain utama yang mengumpul di sekitar kolam ikan, ada satu orang yang memilih untuk memperhatikan mereka dari kejauhan. Dengan kuas lukis di tangan dan kanvas berukuran sedang.

Ia mencoba mengabadikan moment terakhir ini di kanvas kesayangannya.

Namun, hal itu tak luput dari iris kelam seorang kakashi Hatake. Pria berusia setengah abad itu mengerutkan dahinya melihat pemandangan ini. Perlahan ia beringsut mendekati pria bersurai eboni itu. Pria ini sangat serius memperhatikan Naruto dan yang lainnya, seolah jiwanya berada disana sedangkan raganya mematung disini. Bahkan, hingga Kakashi duduk di sampingnya, ia masih tidak menyadarinya.

Sebuah ide kecil terlintas di pikiran pria bersurai perak itu.

"Sai! Sepertinya Naruto terlihat lebih gendut disini!? Bukankah begitu?!" ucap Kakashi dengan suara keras. Cukup keras untuk mengejutkan Sai serta membuat mereka menoleh ke arahnya dan Kakashi.

"K-kakashi san, apa yang kau lakukan?" desis Sai bingung. Apalagi saat melihat Naruto mulai berjalan kearah mereka.

"Pergilah kesana," Kakashi menatap lembut Sai, seakan Sai adalah putranya sendiri, "Kalau disini, kau tak bisa mendengar suara mereka, 'kan?"

Belum sempat Sai menjawab ucapan Kakashi, sebuah pekikan menyapa gendang telinganya.

"Woah! Ini gambarmu, Sai?! Bagus sekali! Kupikir selama ini kau menggunakan gambar orang lain untuk syuting." Seru Kiba.  
Sai terperanjat, reflek ia mundur beberapa langkah.

"T-tentu saja!" Ucap Sai spontan. Menyadari ucapannya yang kelewat percaya diri, ia langsung menunduk malu.

"Sugoii naa~" ucap Ino,

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau berdiri di tempat sejauh ini sih?" gerutu Naruto, ia segera menarik tangan pucat itu menjauh dari sana. Sai kelabakan, ia tak pernah terbiasa dengan tatapan orang banyak yang mengarah padanya.

"Santai saja, Sai. Kami tidak menggigit kok, hahaha." Ucap Ino.

"B-bukan itu masalahnya Ino-san—"

"Yo, Sai! Sejak tadi aku tak melihatmu, kau sembunyi dimana, heh?" pekik Lee. "Oh ya, aku hampir saja lupa untuk mengundangmu BBQ malam ini."

"BBQ?! Aku ikut!"

"Tentu saja semuanya ikut, Chouji! Apalagi Neji yang akan mentraktir kita!"

"Oi Lee! Kenapa aku?!"

"Anggap saja sebagai perayaan kepulanganmu dan kelulusanmu!" Lee tertawa lepas diikuti yang lainnya. Neji hanya menghela nafas panjang, membayangkan dompetnya yang akan kosong setelah ini.

"Hei, mentraktir BBQ tak akan membuatmu miskin dalam sekejap, Hyuuga." Ujar Kiba seraya mengalungkan lengannya di pundak lebar Neji. "Lagipula kita kan sudah lama tidak bertemu, aku rindu padam— _ITTAII ITTAIIIIIII! AWWW! WAKATTA WAKATTA!"_

"Sepertinya kau lupa memotong rambutmu beberapa bulan ini, Kiba? Atau kau memang sengaja memanjangkannya? Yah, Tak apa sih, aku jadi lebih mudah untuk menjambaknya." Ujar Neji lengkap dengan senyum iblis nya, "Satu lagi, aku tak peduli bagaimana orientasi seksualmu, tapi perlu kau ingat AKU NORMAL,ok?"

"Oi, siapa juga yang tertarik padamu, bodoh! Aku hanya mendekatimu dengan harapan kau mau mengenalkanku pada teman-teman wanitamu di Prancis. Mereka pasti cantik-cantik, 'kan?"

"Ha? Kupikir kau benar-benar menyukai gadis pecinta kucing itu, Kiba?" ucap Naruto setelah berhasil bangkit dari dalam kolam. Baju yang ia kenakan basah, tentu saja.

"Haaa? Dia? Aku suka padanya? Tidak mungkin!" Kiba memutar bola matanya jengah, "Itu hanya alur cerita, ok? Aku pasti sudah sangat berdosa hingga akhirnya mendapat peran sebagai kekasihnya." Kiba bergidik sesaat, "Aku pasti sudah gila jika sampai menyukai wanita centil itu."

"Wanita centil? Dia terlihat seperti itu, kok?" bela Temari.

"Itu menurutmu. Dia itu sangat tergila-gila dengan Sasuke. Bukan hanya di dalam cerita, tapi di dunia nyata juga." Ia menjeda,"Setiap jumpa fans, ia selalu membesar-besarkan perannya sewaktu berakting denganmu, Sasuke. Cih, padahal hanya beberapa menit saja, bangganya selangit."

"Kau cemburu, heh?" ucap Sasuke penuh sarkasme, lengkap dengan smirk menyebalkan di bibir tipisnya.

Twich… perempatan kekesalan timbul di pelipis pria pecinta anjing itu. Uchiha sialan.

"Dengar Uchiha, lebih baik aku berusaha mendapatkan Sakura daripada cemburu-cemburu whatever seperti yang tadi kau katakan." Kiba tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat melihat raut wajah horror terpampang di wajah Sasuke.

"Kenapa, huh? Kau pikir aku takut padamu? Disini kau hanya manusia biasa, oke? Ayo.. kau mau mengeluarkan jurus-jurus mematikanmu, huh? Yang mana? Mangekyou sharingan? Susano'o? ayo cepat keluarkan!" ucapan terakhir Kiba membuat pertahanan Sasuke runtuh seketika, ia tertawa sangat keras. Bahkan tangan kirinya harus menutupi mulutnya untuk meredam tawanya sendiri. Naruto juga ikut tertawa, disusul kawan-kawan lainnya.

"S-Sasuke, hahahaa, a-aku akan membantumu…Rasengan! Hahahahaha! Aduh perutku!"

"A-aku juga Sasuke.. hahaha! Hakekushoo!"

"Sh-Shanarooo! Hahahahaha"

"Shinraisin no jutsu! Hahahaha astaga perutku kram!"

"Pfttt… K-Kagemane no jutsu!"

"Se-semangat masa muda! Hahahahaha!"

Suara tawa kembali mengudara di sekitar lokasi syuting terakhir mereka. Namun, tiba-tiba Shino menyadari sosok yang sejak beberapa saat yang lalu diseret Ino dan Naruto, tampak murung dan tidak nyaman.

"Sai? Kau kenap—"

"Aku tidak sedekat itu dengan kalian, kenapa kalian semudah itu mengajak orang asing ke acara pribadi seperti kalian?"

Tawa yang sebelumya bergema, mendadak bungkam dalam sekejap. Pasangan-pasangan mata beda warna itu tampak tertuju pada satu obyek yang sama. Kerutan samar tiba-tiba muncul di dahi mereka.

"Ha? Orang asing? Siapa?" Naruto menoleh ke kanan-kiri mencari orang yang dimaksud Sai, "Aku tak melihat satupun orang asing disini, Sai." Ia tersenyum lebar seperti biasanya.

Sai menghela nafasnya, berusaha merangkai kata-kata yang mengungkapkan semua yang ada di pikirannya.

"Dengar, kalian adalah orang yang sudah saling mengenal sejak kecil. Sedangkan aku, baru mengenal kalian sekitar 4 tahun belakangan. Bagaimana bisa kalian merasa setenang itu mengundangku?" iris obsidiannya menatap ujung sepatunya.

"Emm.. Aku sudah mengenal Sasuke sejak kecil, tapi baru bisa akrab dengannya akhir-akhir ini." Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya, malu.

"Aku juga. Awalnya aku menjauhi Chouji karena kebiasaan makannya yang merusak pemandangan. Tapi, lama-lama aku mulai terbiasa dengan itu."

"Ya, kalau boleh jujur, aku juga terganggu dengan orang jenius yang selalu membawa-bawa buku kemanapun." Cibir Chouji pada Shikamaru. Tapi, setelah itu keduanya tertawa.

"Sai, lama tidaknya kau mengenal seseorang, bukanlah tolak ukur seberapa akrabnya kau dengan orang itu. Semua itu hanya soal kenyamanan." Sasuke menjulurkan tangannya pada Sai.

"Bahkan jika kau baru muncul di episode terakhir sekalipun, selama kami nyaman berteman denganmu. Kami akan selalu menganggapmu teman kami." Naruto juga mengulurkan tangannya pada Sai.

"Hei, lagipula kita ini satu tim, 'kan?" ucap Sakura, tangannya turut terulur pada Sai.

"Dasar… bukankah itu hanya di film..?" Sai mendengus geli, namun telapak tangannya menyambut uluran tangan mereka.

"Sepertinya kau melupakan kata-kata Kakashi-sensei, Sai." Naruto menjeda, ia menarik nafas panjang, lalu, "O—"

"ORANG YANG LEMAH MEMANG SAMPAH, TAPI ORANG YANG MELUPAKAN TEMANNYA LEBIH BURUK DARI SAMPAH!"  
Mereka menyerukan kalimat itu bersama-sama, sebelum Naruto sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Kenapa kalian bisa tahu?!" ucap Naruto.

"Baka! Kau pikir hanya kau yang memiliki copy-an script ini, huh? Kami juga sering membacanya," Neji memukul pelan kepala Naruto menggunakan gulungan script di tangannya.

Naruto mendengus kesal, namun kemudian kekehan kecil meluncur dari bibirnya.

Perlahan Naruto memandang teman-temannya satu per satu. Ia habiskan 15 tahun hidupnya sejak umur 5 tahun bersama mereka semua. Canda-tawa adalah makanannya sehari-hari. Kehebohan adalah pertunjukannya setiap hari. Kejailan, kejutan adalah sesuatu yang mewarnainya selama ini. Ia sampai lupa kapan hari dimana tidak adanya perayaan ulang tahun disana, karena ia merasa, setiap hari adalah hari ulang tahun. Setiap hari, selalu ada yang berulang tahun. Bahkan, 3 tahun terakhir, dimana Neji sudah memutuskan kontrak dengan agensi, tetap saja ada perayaan ulang tahun untuk laki-laki bersurai panjang itu. Meski mereka hanya terhubung lewat aplikasi skype, itu lebih dari cukup.

Jadi, ini semua sudah berakhir, ya?

"Naruto? Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sakura saat menyadari adanya lelehan bening di sekitar pipi pria itu.

"Ini… sudah benar-benar berakhir… ya?" gumamnya lirih, seulas senyum ia paksakan mengembang.

Pluk!

Sebuah undangan pernikahan mendarat tepat di depan Naruto. Undangan Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Masih ada pernikahanmu, pernikahan Neji, pernikahan shikamaru, dan lainnya. Berhentilah menangis seperti orang cengeng begitu, kau pikir umurmu sudah berapa?" ucap Sasuke.

"Hahaha, Sasuke benar, Naruto. Kita masih bisa berkumpul seperti ini lagi, kok. Tenang saja." Sambung Tenten.

Naruto mendongak. Ditatapnya satu per satu wajah kawan-kawannya. Serta senyum tulus yang terpancar di bibir mereka. Dalam sedetik, ia langsung merasa malu. Benar juga, ini bukan saatnya untuk bersedih, masih banyak yang harus ia lakukan.

Benar,

Masa depannya  
.

.

.

.

.

"Kalian semua! Lihat kemari!"

Satu

Dua

Tiga

Ckrek!

Sebuah foto yang akan menjadi kenangan indahnya, untuk selamanya  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hei, ini belum berakhir, kau tahu?

Kami belum mati.

Tidak, kami tidak akan mati.

Bukankah kami selalu hidup di hati kalian?

Benar, 'kan?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Owari~  
A/N:  
MASIH GK PERCAYA NARUTO UDAH TAMAT GILAKKKKK! OMG! EMAKKKKKK! TTATT TAT #nangisGulingGuling.  
BAPER BERATTT!  
:') semangat diriku..:')L LIni fic khusus untuk perasaanku yang remuk berkeping-keping karena tau anime favorit uda tamat  
Maap klo gaje, ooc, typo bertebaran, deelel…

Akhir kata…

 **Mind to RnR?**


End file.
